Forming semiconductor devices typically includes subjecting a semiconductor substrate or assembly to a series of processing steps for adding, removing, and/or altering material. Cumulatively, these processing steps can precisely form very high densities of electrical components, e.g., transistors, capacitors, and diodes. The electrical components can be connected by complex network connections that typically extend over and through multiple layers. Such network connections from one layer to another layer can be vias formed by selectively etching holes through semiconductor materials in desired patterns and filling the holes with a conductive material. A through-silicon via (TSV) is one type of via that extends through the entirety of a semiconductor substrate. The TSV is isolated from the substrate by a dielectric spacer and electrically intercouples contacts or other conductive features at opposite sides of the substrate.